This invention relates to devices used for making hot beverages from organic substances, such as ground coffee beans, tea leaves, and herbs in general requiring high temperature and pressure.
Many prior art of coffee and tea makers are available. There has been a myriad of different type of coffee, tea, and herbs makers throughout the last two centuries, all of which differ from the present invention.
The objects of the instant invention are:
(a) to provide a simple device to extract essences from the coffee grounds, tea and herbs in a quick and efficient method, producing espresso and other varieties of coffee and tea beverages with outstanding flavor,
(b) to provide a coffee and tea maker that requires lesser amount of grounds providing the same or improved brew strength,
(c) to provide a stove top coffee and tea maker which permits the home maker to make espresso coffee, tea, and other herbs without the requirement for an expensive commercial machine;
(d) to provide a coffee and tea maker which can be used easily and conveniently for commercial use;
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the insuring description and drawings.
The improved maker for coffee, tea and herbal tea detailed herein has four components, comprising an upper brewed coffee or tea container, a lower water heating container, a coffee or tea brewing assembly which includes a coffee or tea holder having a hollow stern into the lower water heating container, an injector assembly which includes an injector nozzle and an injector floating piston, nested into the lower end of the hollow stern. The four components am threadably assembled into a hermetically sealed unit In practice, the water heated in the lower water heating container, generating steam, passes through the injector nozzle orifice and forces the injector floating piston upwards, at a predetermined pressure and temperature, which opens the orifice of the injector nozzle, allowing the heated water and steam to flow into the grounds, at a pulsating cycle, extracting coffee and tea essences of outstanding flavor.
The invention simplifies the manufacture of a maker for coffee, tea and herbs, and improves the process. (The term xe2x80x9cgroundsxe2x80x9d in the foregoing text is used for simplicity and it is intended to encompass the processing of coffee grounds, tea leaves, herbs and so forth).
The foregoing and other objects, feature and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.